Ithor Dumat
Ithor Dumat is the High Magister of the Sons of Hathor warband. An enigmatic yet pragmatic figure, Ithor operates mostly from his battle barge Imhoden's Guidance alongside his trusted followers the Null Council. = History = Pre-Legionary Ithor Dumat was a Prosperine orphan from one of Prospero's many orphanages in the waning years of the Great Crusade. Though psychic powers among Prosperine natives were common, Ithor was exhibiting them at levels that brought him to the attention of the Thousand Sons recruiters both in concern and intrigue. His first eight surgeries to become an Astartes were problematic with fears the organs would not take proper and his potential would be wasted as the youth faltered. Starting with the ninth surgery, Hathor Maat personally intervened with his biomantic powers and Ithor's body began accepting the implants and the rest of the process continued with no further issues. Because of this Ithor came to see Hathor Maat as a father-figure and savior, and took heavily to the study of Biomancy as an Initiate in honor of him. The Great Crusade While he saw many gruesome campaigns against the enemies of the Imperium, Ithor found most of his time was spent in the tomes and books brought back by the Thousand Sons to Prospero. His skill as an apothecary and biomancer grew and he found his place firmly within the Pavoni cult. It was through this he once again came to the eye of the master of the Pavoni, Hathor Maat, and his worship of the man only grew as he served under him. He tried his best to emulate Hathor's every skill and ability, using biomancy to learn to change his appearance, boil the blood of his foes, and shoot lightning from his fingertips. It was Hathor that welcomed him into the fold with the gift of his own tutelary, Weight-of-a-Heart, a brilliant rainbow bird with a voice like chimes. The Burning of Prospero Ithor Dumat was serving in a Prosperine hospital during the Burning of Prospero. He was forbidden by the Pavoni leadership from taking part in the actual battle itself and instead turned the civilian hospital into a triage for Astartes wounded. It was here he saw the first examples of the "Flesh Change" that was hidden from him by the higher-ups in the Thousand Sons. Inevitably as the battle worsened he found himself forced to join the defensive forces at the Great Pyramid as the battle of extinction reached its crescendo with the disappearance of the entire legion. The Horus Heresy At the Planet of the Sorcerers Ithor watched the flesh change overtake most of the legionaries taken there and made it his goal to help stop the flesh change by any means. He assisted the Cabal of Ahriman alongside many of his fellow sorcerers in their assorted tasks to this effort and to help restore their genefather. He was present when Magnus the Red declared their crusade against the Imperium and was part of the sack of the Imperial Palace, where he stole the Liber Corperfectus before retreating back into the immaterium with his brothers. The Rubric of Ahriman Ithor was one of the many sorcerers present to assist Ahriman and his cabal in the casting of the Rubric that damned their legion and bound their brothers to their armor as dust. When the Cabal was exiled, he was counted among them, and took his battle barge Imhoden's Guidance as well as a portion of his now bound rubricae to the stars. He left behind the Eye of Terror and chose to hide in a corner of the Segmentum Obscurus beyond Imperial reach. The Rebuilding From within the Segmentum Obscurus he began building his power base using his rubricae and the knowledge in the Liber Corperfectus. He absorbed a few of his former brother's warbands and rubricae into his own through a series of deceptions and traps, and actively sought to create new space marines using stolen geneseed in later years. His warband swole, collecting "flesh tithes" from numerous subjugated worlds and implanting hidden cults in many Imperial hive worlds and forge worlds. His healing abilities mixed with his appearance led to a messianic treatment of him in some circles which he used to his advantage. A few of his tithe worlds have been visited by Inquisitors seeking to eradicate the exaltation of the "space marine chapter the Sons of Hathor" and many of his cult don't realize where the Sons true allegiance lies. Imperium Nihilus Following the destruction of Cadia and the explosion of the Eye of Terror into the Maelstrom, the Sons' activities have grown a thousandfold. Recruitment in the "Dark Imperium" has become far easier and the Sons of Hathor have swollen in power and subsumed many local warbands, renegades, and cut-off chapters. The resurgence of Ahriman at Magnus's side in realspace has salted Ithor's wounds. His genefather's choice to accept Ahriman's betrayal of the legions and his slaying of Hathor Maat has forever made them both enemies. It was the final straw Ithor needed to approach and gather together nine former Pavoni sorcerers and their warbands from across Imperium Nihilus to form a "crusade of vengeance" against the Imperium, Ahriman, and their former genefather, Magnus. Though Ithor holds no delusions he can possibly face Magnus, or even Ahriman, on his own, he seeks to undermine their efforts at every turn he can with the hopes his actions might eventually cause their downfall. The Sons of Hathor The nine exalted sorcerers called together to serve under Ithor Dumat have each been promised one gift to join his crusade and all nine have accepted. Each of the warbands bears his colors with their own trademark markings or calls to their former allegiance and maintains relative autonomy in his forces. The nine are also welcomed into the Null Council itself and are treated as equals among Ithor's advisors.